jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle
"Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle" is the sixty-sixth upcoming episode of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. It is the fourteenth episode of the third season and premiered in February 15, 2016. This episode will be the second installment of the The Secret Library story arc, followed by "The Secret Library". Plot Sofia arrives in the Secret Library of Enchancia, having be summoned there by her amulet, The Library selects the story called The Tale of Miss Nettle, to the horror of Sofia who wonders what Miss Nettle's up to now. She gets her answer when the book goes inside the pendulum and the Library Narrator tells her the story: In a far-off land so cold and wintery that the land is always covered in a thick blanket of snow known as the Kingdom of Freezenburg there were no flowers for many years. So the King sent the Royal Gardener on a quest to find a flower strong enough to grow in Freezenburg's frigid climate. The Gardener later came back with such a flower: The Snowdrop. The King and his subjects loved the Snowdrop so much that they had it planted all over the Kingdom and hold the Winter Flower Festival every year to celebrate. The Winter Flower Festival will take place that night but Miss Nettle is stealing all the Snowdrops. If she succeeds, not only will the Winter Flower Festival be ruined but the Kingdom of Freezenburg will never have flowers again. Hearing this, Sofia resolves to stop Miss Nettle and give this story a happy ending. Sofia arrives in Freezenburg in a crystalline sleigh pulled by Minimus and finds Miss Nettle taking Snowdrops in a forest. Sofia enlists the forest animals to help her and Minimus stop Miss Nettle. The Animals and Sofia swoop in with the latter grabbing the bag of stolen Snowdrops screaming "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MISS NETTLE." Miss Nettle is not pleased to see her "least favorite meddling Princess" and asks Sofia "Why must you always get in my way?" to which Sofia retorts "And why do you have to cause so many problems?" Miss Nettle tells her she's merely taking back what's hers to which Sofia snaps "These flowers aren't yours. They belong to the People of Freezenburg." to which Miss Nettle bites back that the Snowdrops belong to her. Miss Nettle sprays Sofia with Crazy Crystals and flies away with the bag of stolen Snowdrops. Sofia finds that she can't understand the animals anymore and realizes that the Crazy Crystals have corrupted the magic of her amulet due to remembering how they fouled up Cedric's wand during her last run in with Miss Nettle. Suddenly, Sofia's amulet starts to glow and Sofia reconizes it as a summoning. Sofia looks around for a Princess but only finds a talking snowman who scares her to the point where she kicks his head off. After Sofia helps him get his head back on his shoulders, the snowman introduces himself as Olaf and tells her "I like warm hugs." Sofia introduces herself and Minimus who Olaf calls a "purple reindeer with wings and no antlers." When Olaf asks her what she's looking for, Sofia tells him she's looking for a Princess. However, upon hearing about how he was with Anna in Arendelle and when Olaf asks where he is, Sofia realizes that the amulet summoned Olaf instead of a Princess and explains that her amulet usually summons Princess to give her advice. Olaf tells her that he can give advise but his "advise" is just "Don't get too close to fire." which Sofia, of course, doesn't find even the least bit helpful. Sofia realizes that she now has to stop Miss Nettle and fix her amulet so Olaf can go home. Olaf tells her that he and "the purple antlerless reindeer" will help her out. Together, they take off to find Miss Nettle. During the sleigh ride, Olaf's nose falls off and he dives after it. He lands on a Snowdrop and rolls into a Freezenburgian village. When Sofia lands in the village, she finds a bunch of snowmen built by the village kids and only finds Olaf after he reveals himself. Sofia confides in Olaf her belief that she can't stop Miss Nettle without her powers. Olaf tells her how Elsa struggled with her cryokenetic abilities and finally learned to control them because Anna helped her do so by never giving up and having a big heart, which he states is betty than any magic. Princess Hildegard appears and is surprised to find Sofia and especially Olaf. Hildegard tells Sofia that her father is canceling the Winter Flower Festival because the only Snowdrops left are at Freezenburg Castle. Sofia tells Hildegard that Miss Nettle is the one taking the Snowdrops and takes off to Freezenburg Castle. When they arrive at Freezenburg Castle, they find that Miss nettle is already there and already taking the flowers. Olaf dives out of the sleigh to stop her. He lands on her in a way that enables Sofia to land safely. Sofia informs Miss nettle how much the People of Freezenburg love the Snowdrop and Miss Nettle informs Sofia through a song that she ''created the Snowdrop and that the Royal Gardener of Freezenburg stole it from her. Sympathetic, Sofia urges Miss Nettle to leave some flowers but Miss Nettle refuses and traps Sofia in vines. After a pep talk with Olaf, Sofia realizes that she needs to make a happy ending for eveyone including Miss Nettle. After Olaf frees her from the vines, Sofia meets up with Hildegard and her father King Henrik and tells them Miss Nettle's reason for taking the Snowdrops. After a Snowdrop is found on Olaf's butt, Sofia comes up with a plan to bring Miss Nettle and the Snowdrops backand flies off to execute it. When Sofia finds Miss Nettle, she uses the last Snowdrop to bring Miss Nettle back to Freezenburg Castle. Once there, King Henrik thanks Miss Nettle for making the Snowdrop and asks her if they can be renamed Nettledrops in her honor. Miss Nettle agrees and thanks Sofia by undoing the effects of the Crazy Crystals, restoring Sofia's powers. Sofia thanks Olaf for everything and hugs him stating "I like warm hugs." Olaf heads back to Arendelle and Sofia heads back to the Secret Library, where she put a Nettledrop in the story she just finished. Home Video Release * Sofia the First The Secret Library DVD Cast * Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia * Megan Mullally as Miss Nettle * Josh Gad as Olaf * Eric Stonestreet as Minimus * Hugh Bonneville as The Narrator * Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard * Mick Wingert as King Henrik * Ivy Bishop as Little Girl * Lyons Luke Mathias as Little Brother * Jamie Mitchell as Man's voice * Fritz Sperberg as Owl / Polar Bear Songs * My Finest Flower Trivia * Miss Nettle will make her third appearance in the series, after "Make Way for Miss Nettle" and "The Enchanted Feast". ** This is also the second episode where her name is mentioned in the episode's name as well. ** Miss Nettle will reform in this episode. She will be one of the villainous characters to be reformed in the series, others being Cedric, Hugo, the Gargoyles and Grotta. * Olaf will make a guest appearance in this episode. ** Olaf will be the fourth character from Disney classic films to meet a ''Sofia the First villain, the first, second and third being Flora, Fauna and Merryweather from Sleeping Beauty and from "Make Way from Miss Nettle". Coincidentally, all four of these sidekicks will have met the same villain. ** He is one of the characters that are summoned by the amulet which is not a Disney Princess, other being Princess Ivy. ** It is possible Olaf was summoned because of Miss Nettle's crazy crystals. And since he mentions that he was with Princess Anna, it's possible that Anna was supposed to be summoned. * Sofia wears her storykeeper outfit from "The Secret Library" for the second time in this episode, with a traditional cloak. * This is the first episode of Sofia the First to premiere in 2016. ** This will be the fourth episode to have a winter setting, followed by "Holiday in Enchancia", "Winter's Gift", and "Lord of the Rink". * Olaf will be the fifth Disney Princess film sidekick to appear in the show, with the first, second and third Flora, Fauna and Merryweather and the fourth being Carpet from Aladdin in "Two to Tangu". * Sofia will visit Freezenburg for the first time in this episode. * Sofia's amulet will glow blue for the second time and green for the first time in this episode. * King Henrik will be introduced in this episode. * Sofia's crystalline sleigh will appear in this episode for the first time, as well as Hildegard's sleigh. * Sofia enters the Secret Library of Enchancia for the second time. * This will be the fifth time Sofia loses her powers, followed by "The Amulet of Avalor", "Princess Butterfly", The Curse of Princess Ivy, and "Cedric Be Good". This will also be first time it wasn't because the Amulet of Avalor was removed from her person. * The castle of Freezenberg bares a resemblance to Arendelle Castle from Frozen. * Anna and Elsa the Snow Queen will be mentioned by Olaf in this episode. This is the second time Disney Princesses are mentioned on the show. The first was The Curse of Princess Ivy, where Amber mentioned Jasmine, Ariel, Cinderella and Belle. However, Anna and Elsa have not appeared on the show. * This is the second time Princess Hildegard has a different hair style. * This is the first time Sofia changes one of her outfits only replacing one item for another. Sofia replaces the cloak provided by Aunt Tilly on "The Secret Library" for a larger and darker purple cloak. * This is the first episode to feature a character from a Disney Animated film outside of the Disney Princess series, as neither Anna nor Elsa are officially recognized as Disney Princesses. * Moral: The most important elements to ensure success is having a big heart and perseverance. Gallery Olaf and Sofia.jpg|Sofia and Olaf The Tale of Miss Nettle Read-Along Storybook.jpg|The Tale of Miss Nettle Read-Along Storybook and CD Videos